


Appeal (Adult Reborn)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “You know, Reborn…” You started, looking at a picture of Reborn as a baby, “…you were so cute as an Arcobaleno baby.”“Hmm?” He looked up from his expresso, eyeing you as you laid out on the couch.
Relationships: Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Appeal (Adult Reborn)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 131 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Adult Reborn ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

“You know, Reborn…” You started, looking at a picture of Reborn as a baby, “…you were so cute as an Arcobaleno baby.”

“Hmm?” He looked up from his expresso, eyeing you as you laid out on the couch.

“You’ve changed… a lot.” You muttered, unaware of the approaching hitman.

“Oh?” His brow raised as he sat on top of you, hands on either side of your face. You finally looked away from the picture, getting lost in his dark eyes. “How so?”

“Well, when you were a baby, you were super cute, ya know? But now, you have some major sex appeal.”

His lips curled up, his eyes glinting, “Let me show you just how much sex appeal I really have, _amore_.”

Before you could respond, his lips claimed your own.

* * *


End file.
